Am I Happy ?
by withyoo
Summary: "Ini hidupku, dan aku cuma akan menjalaninya sekali, I gotta do what I want to do, not what people asked me to do." - Chanyeol!Centric/BaekChen/Past!KrisYeol


Chanyeol tersenyum kecil penuh arti ketika kaki jenjangnya memasuki rumah minimalis modern yang sejauh mata memandang dipenuhi dengan manusia, tentu saja _small party_ dalam kamus Baekhyun —sahabat baiknya, si pemilik rumah ini, sangat jauh dari definisi kecil.

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan datang !" Seru suara melengking yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi gendang telinganya, berserta gerakan tangan yang memeluknya begitu saja.

"Dan kau tidak akan berbicara padaku untuk puluhan bulan," Sahut Chanyeol, perlu sedikit berteriak karena dentuman suara musik yang bergema keras, "ku pikir ini hanya pesta lajang dengan beberapa teman dekatmu, Byun."

" _And I have a lot a close friend, Park!_ " Baekhyun tertawa di ujung kalimatnya, menarik Chanyeol ke arah kerumunan dengan beberapa wajah yang ia kenal, "Cha! Nikmati malam ini! Aku akan mengambil beberapa botol Wine di lantai atas, dan jika kau mencari Jongdae, ia sedang mempersiapkan _barbeque_ di halaman belakang."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, melihat Baekhyun yang melenggang seraya melempar senyuman ke segala arah, terlihat begitu bahagia. Ia sendiri mengambil segelas cocktail dari meja terdekat, menyeruputnya sedikit, berniat menghampiri Jongdae yang pastinya malam ini sama bahagianya dengan Baekhyun, ketika sorot matanya tertumbu pada sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Tentu saja ia ada, Baekhyun dan Jongdae sudah bilang mereka akan mengundang seluruh teman SMA yang dekat dengan mereka, dan tidak terkecuali dengan laki-laki berkemeja hitam yang kini juga sedang melihat ke arahnya.

Menawarkan sebuah senyuman.

Tetap sama.

 _So tall and handsome as hell_. Jika Chanyeol boleh meminjam lirik lagu dari Taylor Swift, tentu saja.

"Hai Yeol.."

"..Hai Kris..hyung.."

* * *

Tujuh tahun. Musim gugur tujuh tahun lalu adalah terakhir kalinya bagi Chanyeol bertatap muka dengan laki-laki yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya. Laki-laki yang juga merupakan Seniornya sejak SMP. Kapten basketnya saat SMA. Cinta pertama sekaligus pacar pertamanya selama tiga tahun. Patah hati yang membuat orang-orang disekitar Chanyeol selalu mengumandangkan kata _move on_ , sampai ia muak mendengarnya, selama dua tahun kemudian.

Rasa yang Chanyeol sendiri tak pernah ia yakini pasti apa bentuknya sekarang. Ia pernah sangat jatuh cinta pada Kris, pernah begitu yakin pada Kris, pernah merencanakan masa depannya bersama Kris, pernah dipatahkan hatinya oleh Kris, pernah berusaha setengah mati melupakan Kris.

"So, bagaimana kehidupanmu sekarang, Yeol ?"

" _Boring_ ," Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "itu yang Baekhyun katakan, tapi menurutku tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa hyung tahu, tapi aku dan Jongdae sudah satu setengah tahun ini mendirikan perusahaan _advertising_ bersama, _and well, just do what I need to do_."

"Kau masih suka bermain basket ? Musik ?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, " _It's cliche, but no time_. Bagaimana denganmu hyung ? Aku pikir kau sudah tidak tinggal di Korea lagi."

"Aku masih tinggal di Cina sampai akhir tahun lalu, tapi kemudian tunanganku diharuskan untuk pindah kesini, dan saat aku menceritakannya pada Joonmyeon, tuan muda itu malah menawariku untuk berkerja di salah satu perusahaannya, _still as rich as ever_ , hahaha..dan yeah, _here I am_."

"Oh dan dimana tunanganmu sekarang ?"

"Di apartemen kami, hahaha, ini pesta lajang Yeol, tidak ada yang membawa pasangan kemari. Kau sendiri ? Sudah menikah ?"

"Belum hyung, dan aku masih sendiri, seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku bahkan tidak mempunyai waktu untuk melakukan hobiku, apalagi pacaran, _it's gonna take a lot of my time and effort, I can't do that, not now._ "

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka berdua berjalan tanpa kata, menjauh dari kerumunan dan memilih berdiri di beranda, Kris menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang seingat Chanyeol tampak sama ketika dulu Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu dan Kris dapat menebaknya dengan tepat. Senyum yang selalu ditakuti Chanyeol tapi dapat membuatnya nyaman di waktu bersamaan.

"Jongdae dan yang lainnya benar, kau berubah banyak, Yeol.."

"Semua orang berubah hyung," Chanyeol memilih menatap gelapnya langit, "tidak ada yang tetap sama."

"Aku tahu," Kris mengambil jeda, terdengar hati-hati untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, "tapi semua tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri Yeol, sementara kau, maafkan aku sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak mengenalimu sama sekali sepanjang kita berbicara, dimana Park Chanyeol yang menikmati hidupnya ?"

"Hyung.."

"Saat Jongdae tahu aku ada di Korea, ia langsung menemuiku dan mengatakan padaku untuk jangan sekalipun menemuimu, ia bahkan tak benar-benar ingin mengundangku kemari dan membuatku bersumpah untuk tidak mendekat apalagi berbicara denganmu," Kris tertawa kecil, dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas —sahabatnya protektif, ia tahu, tapi itu terdengar berlebihan, "tapi saat melihatmu tadi, rasanya aku hanya ingin menyapa orang yang pernah begitu berarti buatku, Yeol. Dan kau tetap berarti, kau temanku. Jauh sebelum kita memulai semuanya, kau tentu tahu, kau adalah junior kesayanganku. Kau datang, sedikit berantakkan, masih dengan..aku yakin ini kemeja kerjamu yang sudah kau pakai dari tadi pagi, matamu tidak lagi bersemangat seperti anak anjing, aku yakin Jongdae akan menceramahiku setelah ini, tapi rasanya aku akan lebih merasa tidak enak, jika aku tidak memastikan sendiri bahwa kau memang baik-baik saja, baik dalam artian kata yang sesungguhnya, Yeol.."

"Hyung, apapun yang kau dengar tentang perasaanku, dari siapapun itu, aku berani bersumpah, aku sudah melupakannya hyung, aku—"

"Yeol, bagian itu, tentu saja aku tahu. Aku pernah begitu jahat karena mengabaikanmu, iya. Tapi aku juga yakin kau belajar jadi dewasa. Kalau saat ini kau masih memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku seperti saat kita SMA, kau tidak akan berdiri mengobrol denganku seperti ini Yeol, kau akan langsung melesat pergi saat aku menyapamu tadi. _It's been so long, but I still know you_ , Park Chanyeol."

"Kau menyebalkan hyung.."

" _I am_ , dan aku akan menjadi lebih menyebalkan, _so bear with me_ ," Kris menarik lengan Chanyeol dengan sengaja, memaksanya untuk melihat ke arahnya, "aku pikir, anak lima belas tahun yang yang begitu yakin dengan mimpi-mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang musisi, tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mewujudkannya, ia mengatakkannya padaku dengan sangat yakin, mengulanginya setiap saat, memainkan gitarnya setiap waktu, menuliskan lirik-lirik lagu di setiap kertas yang dilihatnya, bahkan di buku catatanku," Kris lagi-lagi tertawa kecil, dan Chanyeol juga tersenyum. "Kau tahu, kadang secara sengaja aku akan melihat acara-acara musik yang ada, berharap dapat menemukanmu, dan kemudian aku dapat menghubungimu dan mengucapkan selamat. Tapi cerita yang aku dengar malah, _total opposites_ ? _Are you even happy with your life now_ , Chanyeol-a ?

Chanyeol membisu. Kris benar-benar masih sama. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, laki-laki ini masih bisa membacanya bagai buku yang terbuka lebar. Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu harus merasa marah karena privasinya di telanjangi begitu saja, atau malah terharu karena ada yang menyuarakan apa yang ia pikir tak terlihat ini keras-keras.

"Hyung—"

"Jawab aku Chanyeol-a, apakah kau bahagia ?"

* * *

Chanyeol menatap pendar cahaya yang muncul dari _macbook_ di hadapannya, berulang kali ia lakukan, jarinya sesekali bergerak, berniat ingin menyelesaikan _report_ yang deadlinenya masih beberapa hari lagi, tapi otaknya buntu.

"Apa yang telah di lakukan _Mac_ mu sampai kau memelotinya seperti itu, Yeol ?"

Chanyeol tersentak, kaget, menjatuhkan pulpen yang bahkan tak ia sadari ada di jari-jarinya, menimbulkan reaksi tawa yang cukup keras dari peng-interupsinya, yang entah kapan menyelinap ke dalam ruangannya ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Dae ?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," Jongdae berjalan memutari meja kerja Chanyeol, melirik _page_ apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh sahabatnya tersebut, sebelum berdecak dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja, " _Report_ itu baru akan kita gunakan, empat hari dari sekarang Park Chanyeol, dan ini minggu sore, _for God's Sake, do something fun, Yeol, you need it!_ "

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak bersama Baekhyun ? Pesta kalian berakhir nyaris tadi subuh.." Tanya Chanyeol balik, malas menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Tentu saja karena sahabat seumur hidupmu itu panik karena tidak satupun telepon atau pesannya kau balas," Jongdae melirik Chanyeol, "percayalah Yeol, aku juga ingin menghabiskan hari ini hanya berdua dengan Baekhyun di tempat tidur, _you know_ —"

" _Not the detail, please._ "

Jongdae tertawa lagi tapi kemudian menjadi sedikit serius dengan cepat, "Yeol, jika ini tentang Kris hyung, aku minta maaf. Sungguh. Aku sudah melarangnya untuk mendekatimu, Baekhyun bahkan nyaris mengusirnya saat tahu ia datang, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam, tapi ku dengar dari Sehun kalian—kalian sempat mengobrol, iya ?"

Mendengar nama itu disebut, Chanyeol akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jongdae, "Hubunganku dengan Kris berakhir tujuh tahun lalu, Dae. _We're over, and I'm over about him_. _In fact_ , semalam berbicara dengannya malah membuatku berpikir tentang banyak hal, _but mostly one_.."

"Hmm ?"

" _Am I happy_ , Dae ?"

Jongdae menaikkan sudut matanya tanpa sadar, tanda bahwa ia tak begitu paham dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan Chanyeol.

" _All these things_ ," Chanyeol membuat gerakan memutar dengan tangannya, menunjuk ke segala arah ruangan kerjanya, "aku dua puluh delapan tahun beberapa bulan lagi, aku punya perusahaan sendiri —bersamamu, aku punya apartemen di Gangnam, aku punya mobil sport yang didambakan setiap laki-laki di dunia ini, iyakan ?"

Jongdae mengangguk kali ini, masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol. Jika urusannya hati, jelas Baekhyun lebih jago darinya.

"Tapi kenapa ketika Kris hyung menanyakan padaku apakah aku bahagia, aku tidak bisa menjawab dengan yakin, Dae ? _I should be so grateful and damn happy with my life, not—you know—like—this!_ "

Chanyeol lagi-lagi menggerakkan tangannya dan berakhir mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Frustasi. Pertanyaan Kris semalam seolah menghantuinya. Chanyeol ingin menjawab, ingin memiliki jawaban, tapi semua seolah tercekat di tenggorokkannya.

"Yeol," Jongdae berdiri, menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menahannya, "kau butuh waktu untuk dirimu sendiri Yeol, masih ada tiga minggu sampai pernikahanku dan Baekhyun, pergilah, _treat yourself,_ lupakan semua berkas-berkas ini, lupakan semua urusan kantor, percayakan semuanya padaku."

"Tidak mungkin, Dae. Kau akan sibuk denga—"

"Shut up, Yeol. Lakukan ini, untuk dirimu, untuk aku dan Baekhyun, untuk orang tuamu, semua orang." Jongdae tersenyum lembut, "Tiga minggu lagi, saat pernikahanku, jawablah pertanyaan Kris hyung dengan pasti."

* * *

"Pesan apapun yang kau mau Yeol, _my treat.._ "

"Kau akan menyesali perkataanmu Minseok hyung.."

"Nah, kapan lagi kau akan secara tiba-tiba mengunjungiku jauh-jauh kemari, iyakan ?" Minseok membuka pintu kaca di hadapan mereka, "Ini dia cafe mungilku, kau bisa menaruh kopermu di ruang karyawan disana, aku akan ada di dapur. Nanti siang, baru aku akan mengantarmu ke apartemenku, oke ?"

"Kau yakin ini tidak merepotkanmu, hyung ? Aku kan sudah bilang, carikan saja aku hostel dekat-dekat sini."

"Yak!" Minseok memukul lengan Chanyeol sengaja, "dari semua orang yang dekat denganku, hanya tinggal kau saja yang belum mengunjungiku kemari, lagipula memangnya kau tidak rindu padaku, huh ?!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja aku merindukanmu hyung."

Minseok ikut tertawa, ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke arah ruangan yang tadi ditunjuknya. Mereka adalah sepupu dari garis ibu, dan sejak kecil Minseok selalu jadi hyung yang Chanyeol kagumi.

Minseok yang pintar, Minseok yang baik hati, Minseok yang selalu jadi panutan bagi semuanya. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, kekagumannya terhadap Minseok lebih besar daripada itu. Chanyeol tahu, Minseok bisa jadi apapun, bisa memilih jurusan apapun, bisa berkerja dengan perkerjaan-perkerjaan yang menghasilkan banyak duit. Bukan hanya sekedar menjadi barista dan kemudian memiliki cafe kecil di pinggiran Tokyo.

"Yeol, kemarilah, aku sudah membuatkanmu Caffe Latte.." Minseok memanggilnya segera setelah Chanyeol meletakkan kopernya, "kau masih tidak suka kopi yang pahit, kan ?"

"Aku sudah dewasa, hyung. Aku sudah bisa minum americano sekarang, tapi tentu saja aku sangat-sangat merindukan caffe latte buatanmu!" Seru Chanyeol semangat sambil menyeruput kopi dari gelas di hadapannya.

"Oh ya ?"

"Hu'umhh," Gumam Chanyeol masih sambil meminum kopinya, "Hyung.."

"Apa ?"

"Kau bahagia ?"

"Tentu saja Yeol.."

"Rasanya seperti apa ?"

"Eh ?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "pertanyaanku aneh ya, hyung ? Aku juga merasa seperti itu, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa kurang meski aku memiliki semuanya. Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir pulang ke rumah untuk makan malam bersama eomma dan appa karena terlalu lelah untuk terus-menerus ditanya tentang kekasih, apalagi saat sekarang Baekhyun dan Jongdae akan menikah. Aku juga terlalu malas untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temanku, karena sebagian dari mereka _either has fiancee or married_ , dan obrolan kita lama-lama jadi tidak nyambung. Akhirnya aku jadi lebih sering sendiri dan menghabiskan waktu untuk berkerja, tapi aku malah, entahlah…umm..kesepian ?"

Minseok yang sejak awal Chanyeol berbicara sudah langsung mengabaikan perkerjaannya yang lain, tersenyum tipis seraya meremas tangan Chanyeol yang lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Jika kau tanya rasa bahagia itu seperti apa, buatku bahagia adalah seperti ini Yeol. Membuka cafeku di pagi hari, menyeduh biji-biji kopi itu, memanggang pastry dan menyajikannya ke para pelangganku. Untuk itu aku memperjuangkannya bertahun-tahun lalu, _you were there, right_ ? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana appaku pikir aku akan jadi dokter sama sepertinya, atau setidaknya memiliki perkerjaan yang normal," Minseok menekuk dua jarinya bersamaan, menekannya pada kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya. "Ini hidupku, dan aku cuma akan menjalaninya sekali, _I gotta do what I want to do, not what people asked me to do_."

"Itu kesalahanku, iyakan hyung ? _I choose to do what people want me to do_ ," Chanyeol tersenyum kecut kali ini, "hari dimana aku gagal audisi saat itu adalah hari yang sama saat aku diterima menjadi mahasiswa di jurusan yang aku sendiri tak begitu mengenalnya, dan ku pikir waktu akan mengobati semuanya, bukannya malah..seperti ini…"

"Waktu mengobati semuanya kalau dirimu mengakui lukamu dan belajar memaafkannya, Yeol," Minseok hanya berbeda dua tahun dari Chanyeol tapi selalu saja terdengar begitu bijak dan dewasa, "dan selama kau masih memiliki waktu untuk bernafas, artinya kau juga masih memiliki waktu untuk memulainya lagi, jangan takut Yeol."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung, tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana."

"Well, mungkin kau bisa mengambil gitar yang kau bawa, dan mulai memainkannya disini, _you know, music and coffe are like couple made in heaven, right ?"_

* * *

TBC

Hello ?

Someone I know asked those question Kris asked to Chanyeol to me, and perhaps like Chanyeol, I don't know to answer it, but it doesn't stop bugging me, so I decided to write it..

Aku enggak tahu harus nulis apa untuk part selanjutnya tbh, apakah Chanyeol bakal nemuin pasangan (share me ur ideas!) or just kinda nemuin his purpose on life.

and if you're a teens reading this, let me tell you this, enjoy the ride. Being an adult is a trap, hahahaha, happy weekend pals!


End file.
